1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spatial input device.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, spatial input devices with a virtual user interface are well-known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-55507 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
For example, the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses an input/output device. With this input/output device, when an image is displayed by display elements disposed in unit regions corresponding to microlenses of a microlens array, the displayed image is focused in a spatial plane by the microlens array. With this input/output device, after light from an object used as an indicator, such as a finger, is converged by the microlens array, it is received by imaging elements disposed in the same plane as the display elements. Then, imaging data about the object is acquired. The position of the object is sensed based on this imaging data.